Day in Town
by DYlogger
Summary: Jenni's stuck in Bart's time.  For TL  DR on LJ.


**Day in Town  
****By: DYlogger for Em (TL_DR) on LJ at JBBS 2010**

* * *

It was an average day over in San Francisco. The weekend had arrived again, and the majority of the Titans were in the Tower. Bart Allen was in the middle of doing Kon's homework for the weekend when there was a knock on his door.

It was Cassie. While she was normally chipper, today she seemed somewhat grouchy and deadbeat. She entered the room without asking for permission and practically ripped Kon's homework from Bart's desk and flew out of the room, seething.

Bart shrugged, didn't think anything what just happened, and ran out into the meeting room.

**10: 31: 09**

An alarm sounded.

There was an intruder. As everyone started to run toward where the alarm was coming from, Robin halted them. "Guys! It's probably just Cyborg testing the Tower's alarm systems."

"I'm right here," said Cyborg.

"Okay… then it's probably just Nightwing breaking in and testing the alarms."

"We should check it out anyway," pointed out Garfield.

As everyone started to go for the intruder again, Robin pulled Bart aside. "Tim! What the hell?" Bart all but yelled at the Boy Wonder.

"It could be a decoy trying to distract us. We should stay here in case someone attacks from the front door."

"But you just said it was Nightwing."

"Just in case it's not," said Robin, trying to reassure the speedster.

Bart twisted out of his grip. "Okay. You're hiding something."

"I'm always hiding something."

"Come on, Rob! I know that it's something to do with me. Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon," grinned the Boy Wonder

**11: 04: 56**

"You know," mused Kon, "for a Bat, Robin sure is a horrible actor."

"Nah," grinned the girl from the future, "he's just throwing Bart a bone."

"What she said."

"Gah!" yelled Superboy. "Okay, I take that back! You're too freaky to be a bad actor!"

"Hey Robin," laughed Jenni. "I'll take it you didn't tell Bart yet?"

"I made sure he knows something's up. But no, he doesn't know. You're going to go surprise him while the rest of us go and spend our weekend elsewhere."

"Now go bond," ordered Vic.

**11: 05: 40**

"OhmygodJenni!" exclaimed Bart, rushing to hug his cousin and forgetting to talk at what was normal speed for non-metas.

The girl known as XS hugged her cousin back, and when they broke their embrace, they both plopped down onto their couch.

"So," started Bart, "what brings you back to the primitive twenty-first century?"

Jenni frowned. "Actually, we don't know. Wally, Superboy, and Robin are trying to figure out how to get me back since the treadmill is out of commission. Meanwhile, we get to hang out!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah. I can stay with you or here if I need to. Want to do something rather than playing video games like we usually do?"

Bart shrugged. "Well, there's no alien invasion going on right now…"

Jenni giggled, "We could just go into town in civvies."

Bart laughed along with his first friend as they rushed to change and run to catch the bus.

**12: 13: 26**

"Sohow'rethings- erm, how're things with you?" asked Jenni, forcing herself to slow down knowing Bart had a secret identity to keep.

"Wally made me move to Keystone."

"Oh, Bart. You still keep in touch with people in Manchester, right?"

"It's not the same thing. It's like my relationship with you, only we see each other less. And I'm related to you, I never dated you, and you know my secret identity."

"I know what you mean, cuz. I haven't talked to a lot of people for a long time."

**01: 05: 09**

An hour later, the two of them were bored of touring San Francisco. For Bart, it was his attention span; even though it had lengthened since the disbanding of Young Justice. For Jenni, it was Bart's short attention span.

Another ten minutes of just lounging on a park bench just outside the Tower and waving at pigeons and strangers passed. By that time, the speedsters had decided to return to the Tower and hang out like they used to rather than attempt to be what society called 'normal'.

"Video games and food fights?"

"Just like old times."

Bart and Jenni grinned and raced off toward the Tower.

**01: 05: 11**

When they arrived, they didn't find the Tower completely deserted as the other Titans said it would be.

"Hey!" complained Jenni, confused. "I thought you said you'd be elsewhere?"

"This was elsewhere until you came along," smiled Gar sheepishly. "Why are you guys back? We figured you'd be touring the city."

Bart grinned cheekily. "We did. Now we're done and we're back to play video games."

"Speedsters," muttered Vic.

Over at the console, Tim and Kon were battling each other on Mars. "No, you can't play. It's not that we don't want to," said Tim without looking over his shoulder.

"It's just that playing speedsters just wouldn't be fair," finished Kon, "That, and we only have two controllers. You can play when we're done in ten minutes or so."

**02: 51: 37**

"Yeah? Yeah, sure, man. I'll let them know." Cyborg hung up his communicator and turned to Bart and Jenni. "Well, that was Wally."

"Well? Any good news?" pressed Bart.

"The Justice League can get Jenni home in a boom tube."

"So you have to go?" Bart looked crestfallen.

"Well, at least today was fun."

Cyborg laughed. "I'm not done, guys. It's going to be a some time before they can get their hands on one, and it's going to be some more time after that to make sure things won't go wrong and throw you into Earth-five or something."

"Sweet! So I can stay for a few more days?"

"Of course. Do want to stay here in the Tower?"

"Where else would I be?" laughed Jenni.

"Hey! I just remembered something!" exclaimed Bart. "This morning, just before XS triggered the alarm, Cassie raged into my room and took the homework I was doing for Kon. What was up with that?"

Cyborg raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You were doing Superboy's homework?"

Bart shook his head a superspeed and his hair flailed in front of his face. "Never mind, then, if you didn't know about it."

Dismissing it, Cyborg turned to Jenni. "Next time, use the front door."

"You have a front door?" Jenni asked with mock innocence.

"Yes. Or at least come in without triggering an alarm."

"But where's the fun in that?" she grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"All joking aside," said Bart, leading his cousin toward his room, "I'm glad you can stay a little while more."

"Same here, cuz. But let's not get all sappy, alright?"

"But we never have happy sap here! Please?"

"Fine. Speedster sap." She pulled the other into a tight hug, and when they broke apart, she changed the subject. "So I heard you read a library…"

* * *

**10: 30: 38**


End file.
